1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastener such as a flange nut, for example, for locking securement within a panel opening. More particularly, the fastener of this invention achieves improved securement of the fastener within the panel opening against all forms of relative movement (e.g., axial, rotation, rocking).
2. Description of Related Art
Fasteners such as so-called clinch fasteners are known and generally include parts which, on being mounted to a panel opening, deform the panel to grip or clinch the fastener providing desired fixed securement of the fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,669, CLINCH TYPE FASTENER, by Ronald J. Egner, includes a fastener with a nose portion of cross-section exceeding that of a metal plate opening to receive the fastener, and a locking groove that separates the nose portion from the fastener head. On installation, the nose portion cold works the opening to a larger size which forces plate metal into the locking groove to effect locking securement. Depending upon tolerances of the metal plate thickness and opening size, the amount of plate metal forced into the fastener groove can, at times, be too little to be effective for more than partial securement, and therefore results in load failure during use. On the other hand, excessive metal forced into the locking groove before the fastener head is also unsatisfactory and can result in failure by holding the head away from the plate surface.
Still further, where a fastener is of the threaded nut variety, locking integrity is desirably maintained against relative movement of the nut and plate generally parallel to the nut bore axis, rocking or wobbling about the axis and also preventing rotative movement about the bore axis when receiving a bolt or screw, for example.